


Sleep's Underside

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How very strange that two people, lately seemingly at odds, could find solace and sleep together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep's Underside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink/Cliche challenge. My prompt: Heat (hot lazy summer days; steamrooms; sweat-slick skin; tempers rising with the heat; urgent fucking a la Body Heat). The title is from a poem by Melissa Kirsch. 

## Sleep's Underside

by HRD

<http://teot.org/hrd>

* * *

Keywords: insomnia, sleep deprivation, alien!Clark 

Spoilers: No real spoilers, but it's supposed to take place sometime in early S5. 

Thanks to bittermint and strlingdragnfly for the beta 

* * *

Lex fingered the crystal, running his thumb along the smooth edges. Remarkable. 

He still couldn't believe that it was finally his -- after all his failed attempts at acquiring artifacts, he'd started to think that he was destined to be out of luck. 

The possession of the crystal proved that he was finally doing something right. 

Lex smiled, pleased. He ran his index finger over the edge, feeling the smooth edges and -- 

Ouch. 

What had appeared smooth was decidedly not. 

Lex looked down at the cut on the pad of his finger. A line of red was starting to appear, almost like a paper cut, but deeper. He worried at it and then looked at it quizzically: he couldn't feel the cut at all anymore. 

He held the crystal in his other hand -- he'd almost dropped it, but stopped himself in time. Sucking on his finger, tasting blood, he set the crystal down carefully on his desk. 

Strange. 

* * *

Clark gasped, his hand curling into a fist, pressing it against his chest. He clenched his teeth, grimacing as a sharp pain shot through him. 

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and sat down on a bale of hay, his legs weak. 

It felt as if someone had slammed a large meteor rock right over his heart. 

Clark panted, still clutching his chest, wanting to call for help, but no matter how hard he tried, he just ended up gasping, the words unable to emerge. 

And then, just as suddenly, the pain stopped. 

Clark stared down at his chest, half-afraid to believe that the agony was really gone. 

He flexed his hand, rubbing his chest lightly where the pain had shot daggers through him. 

Then Clark warily got to his feet, his face in an expression of disbelief. He expected someone to pop out holding a meteor, but he did a scan of the area, and except for Mom in the kitchen and his father in the fields, there was no one around for miles. 

Great. Just what he needed. More weirdness. 

* * *

Lex stared into the dark, restless, turning one way and bunching his pillow under his face, and then turning yet another way, listening to the overloud ticking of his alarm clock. 

_Tick_. 

He pulled the blankets up so that they almost covered his eyes, trying to block out any light, hoping to clear his mind. 

_Tick_. 

He turned the other way, so that he was on his side, crooking one leg up close to his chest. 

_Tick_. 

_Enough_. 

Lex angrily reached over and put his clock in his end-table, slamming the drawer shut. 

The ticking was almost inaudible now, but he could still hear it. 

After an hour of staring into the dark, trying to fall asleep, he got up and went to his adjoining bathroom and turned on the fan, thinking that the droning sound would lull him to sleep. The fan was loud enough so that if he left the bathroom door open, he could still hear it back in his bedroom. 

He listened to the buzzing for what seemed half the night. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, so he could just make out his ceiling. There was a spider slowly making its way toward the light fixture, and Lex watched it, entranced. When it disappeared inside the light, he sighed in frustration. 

Lex took his clock out of the drawer, checking the time, and when he saw that it was almost five in the morning, he finally got up, shrugging on a robe. 

The mansion was quiet at this time in the morning - the servants were still in bed, and Lex didn't want to bother waking them just so he could have breakfast; he could grab what he needed in half the time it would take anyone to come down. 

He poured himself a glass of orange juice and made a slice of toast, and then brought them into his office. Light was just starting to make its way through his stained glass windows, but it was faint, the sun not fully up. 

He flipped on his desk lamp and then sat down wearily. 

The artifact was on his desk. 

Lex couldn't believe he'd just left it there last night; he could have sworn that he'd put it in his safe. He looked down at his finger; it was fully healed and there was no evidence of a cut. 

Lex put down his toast, setting it gingerly on top of the rim of his glass so the butter wouldn't run, ruining his desk. 

He reached for the crystal, but then, remembering his prior mishap with it, scooped it up with the sleeve of his robe instead. He studied it closely, allowing the desk lamp to illuminate any flaws, any visible sharp edges. But as before, there was no evidence of flaws - the edges appeared smooth and seamless. 

Setting it back down on his desk, he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, and then stared at the crystal, his mind sleep-deprived and numb. 

* * *

For three nights straight, Clark hadn't been able to sleep. He'd tried warm milk, exercising before bed; he even went so far as to take a sleeping pill, even though drugs never had any effect on him. 

His parents were starting to give him worried looks; Clark had already laid so much at their feet that he felt as if he couldn't burden them with his sleeplessness as well. 

So he'd avoided the problem, silently going out at nights, hoping to exhaust himself. Clark ran all over Kansas, and when that didn't help, he went all the way to the Pacific Ocean, stopping just as his feet touched water. As the surf receded, the sound lulling and calm, Clark breathed in the salty air, convinced that he'd solved his problem. 

He'd gone home, crawling into his bed, pulling off dirt-streaked clothes and shoes. 

He'd lain there until dawn, sleep no closer than it was before. 

The next night he'd gone from the Pacific Ocean all the way to the Atlantic, back and forth several times, running across the continent, hoping to wear himself out. 

The next day, Clark was exhausted, but still, sleep eluded him. 

Each day he was more worn down; basking in the sun seemed to help, but it couldn't fix his sluggish, exhausted body. 

Clark didn't know what to do. 

Nobody could help him. 

* * *

Clark groggily raised his head, trying to focus his blurry, dry eyes as Lex walked into the Talon. 

Huh. 

Either Clark's vision was starting to fail along with his ability to sleep, or Lex looked almost as bad as he did. 

As Lex grabbed a cup of coffee, Clark was opening his mouth before he'd had a chance to think. "Lex!" 

Lex paused as if considering whether to give Clark the time of day, and then finally turned towards him. 

"Sit with me for a bit," said Clark. 

Apprehension flickered over Lex's face before it smoothed out into a slight, bland smile. 

Lex nodded at Clark as he sat down. But he didn't really sit; he sort of collapsed. 

Clark looked at him dubiously. "So..." 

Lex smirked. "So?" 

Trying to think of a non-offensive topic, Clark burst out, randomly, "Did you hear that Smallville is supposed to have a severe heat wave?" 

"The weather, Clark? You can do better than that." Lex slumped in his seat, exhaustion written plainly on his face. 

"Are you all right?" asked Clark. 

Lex's eyes were red, his face white, lines of stress on his forehead and around his mouth. "I'm fine, Clark," Lex said softly. "Just tired." 

Clark sighed. "Tell me about it." 

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Having problems sleeping?" 

"You have _no_ idea." 

"It must be going around, then." 

Clark looked down at this own coffee. "I suppose," he said evasively. Trailing a hand around the rim of his cup, he added, "Is there something on your mind?" 

Clark looked up, wondering why Lex didn't answer. 

He almost gasped when he saw Lex's expression. He was glaring at Clark, his mouth in an angry line. 

"What's wro--?" 

"Like my guilt-ridden conscience acting up, Clark? How could a Luthor possibly sleep with all that nasty guilt bothering them? I bet you would love that." 

Clark opened his mouth, a sharp protest on his tongue, but Lex lashed out at him before he could say anything. "I don't know why I bother with you anymore." 

And then Lex got up, leaving his coffee untouched on the table. 

"Lex," Clark gasped, "wait!" 

But he was gone, the door shutting violently behind him, his car screeching as it tore down the road. 

Helplessly, Clark just sat there, his hearing following Lex's car as it careened down the road and then the highway. 

And then he slammed his untouched decaffeinated coffee down on the table, and got up, his face grim and determined. He didn't pay any attention to the startled faces around him as he left the Talon, banging the door shut with even more force than Lex. 

Clark arrived at the Mansion after Lex only because he'd forced himself to walk part of the way; it wouldn't do for him to appear faster than a speeding sports car. 

Fortunately, the brief walk had helped calm him down. When Clark pushed the double doors open, he was still determined, but definitely more in control. 

Lex had just set his car keys down and was loosening his tie; as Clark stormed into the office, Lex swiveled to face him, seemingly annoyed, and yet not surprised at Clark's sudden appearance. 

Clark took a deep breath, stopping himself from shouting by sheer force of will. "Lex, I wasn't accusing you of anything. I don't understand what I did to--" 

Lex grimaced. "Clark, I know. Like I said, I haven't... been getting a lot of sleep lately. I'm afraid my nerves are shot and I may have inadvertently taken it out on you." 

"You don't believe I actually think--" 

"No, I don't think you implied my sleeping problems had anything to do with guilt. And I know we haven't had the best relationship lately, Clark, but..." Lex paused, tugging at his collar, trying to loosen it. "I hope you don't think I'd ever have a reason to be so guilty that I couldn't even _sleep_." 

Clark sat down on the black leather sofa in front of Lex's desk, almost collapsing. His lack of sleep was making him awkward and clumsy -- he was knocking into things, putting holes in his clothes and the chairs he sat on -- that would have _not_ been good if he'd done it to Lex's sofa. 

"That's weird." 

Lex reluctantly joined him, sitting down just as weakly, his thigh touching Clark's. "What is?" he asked tiredly. 

"That we're both having problems sleeping. I swear, I've tried everything, Lex, and I still haven't been able to sleep in days." 

Lex sat back, leaning into the sofa, his body limp. He put his head back against the cushion, closing his eyes. "It is weird," he said vaguely. 

Clark suddenly felt just as tired, and he turned on his side, leaning against the sofa, but facing Lex. Lex's thigh was still touching his and it was warm - and amazingly soothing. 

Clark yawned. "Wow, I feel like I could fall asleep right here." 

Lex turned slightly towards Clark. "I feel really tired myself right now." 

"But it'll never happen," said Clark. "I always feel tired, but I never fall asleep." Lex's sofa was sure soft against his face -- it must be one of those crazy expensive leathers, subtle and treated till it was silk against your fingers. Clark felt himself relaxing even more; his limbs felt as if they were weightless and on clouds. 

"I know," said Lex, and yawned quietly. 

Clark shuffled forward, trying to get closer to the warmth along his side. His thigh pressed even closer against Lex, and he unconsciously rubbed his face against a warm sweater, like a cat. 

Wow, he really was tired. 

He felt as if he could just-- 

Darkness. 

* * *

Lex came awake slowly, a smile on his face. He stretched, his arms and legs out-flung, and then he winced. He had a kink in his neck and no _wonder_ ; he'd fallen asleep on the sofa. 

He'd... fallen asleep. 

_Thank God_. 

Judging from the darkness in this office, he must have slept for quite a while. He was still tired - a week of insomnia wasn't going to be made up in a few hours - but at least he wasn't exhausted body and soul anymore. 

Lex stretched again, holding a hand to his neck, the knot driving him nuts. And then he turned sharply to his side in realization. 

Clark had been here. 

But he wasn't here anymore. The sofa had no one on it but Lex. 

Lex hadn't imagined it, though. Clark had been right by his side as his eyes had closed. 

Maybe he'd left as Lex fell asleep? 

But no, there was a slight indent on the sofa next to his side and it was still warm, and not from Lex's body heat. 

Lex idly stroked the seat cushion where Clark had been sleeping, a speculative light in his eyes. 

How very strange that two people, lately seemingly at odds, had found solace and sleep together. 

He wondered if Clark really did hate him after all. 

* * *

There was something different to this quiet, and in Lex's exhaustion, it seemed ominous and dark. There was a movement in his peripheral vision; in the corner, something dark and-- 

"It's just me, Lex." 

Lex switched on his the light by his bed, and then held a hand over his chest, his pulse skyrocketing. He took a shuddering breath, staring in disbelief as Clark emerged from the corner of his bedroom. "Clark?" Lex whispered, dumbfounded. 

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry to startle you." 

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" 

Clark was wearing a thin blue shirt and baggy sweatpants, his hair mused and his feet bare. 

Lex blinked. "Are you wearing pajamas?" 

Clark nodded. "I was trying to sleep, and failing, yet again. Yesterday was the first time I've slept in over a week." 

"So you _were_ there when I fell asleep," Lex said sharply. "I didn't imagine it." 

"Of course not, Lex," Clark said in amusement. "Why? Do you do that a lot?" 

Lex gave him a caustic look. "That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my bedroom, Clark." 

Clark shifted uncomfortably, for the first time seeming unsure. "I don't want to go back to not sleeping for a week. Nothing helped before. _Nothing_. But yesterday I was able to fall asleep when I was here. I want to try it again." 

Lex realized that he'd gone to bed without clothes, and he quickly -- subtly -- checked to make sure everything was covered. "You don't mean that you want to _sleep_ with me?" 

"You're exhausted, Lex, and so am I." 

Clark walked forward, putting one knee on the bed, crawling towards Lex. "Scoot over." 

"Clark--" 

"There's nothing wrong with it," Clark said defensively. "I want to get some sleep -- that's all. If being with you will do it, fine." 

Lex reluctantly moved when Clark prodded his side; he looked down, double-checking that the sheet covered his groin. "Clark, just because we fell asleep on my sofa doesn't mean that it'll happen again." 

Clark shrugged and pulled on the sheet, shooting Lex an annoyed look when he wouldn't let go. "I know, but it's worth a try." 

When Clark tugged yet again, Lex reluctantly loosened his grip. Thankfully, Clark only lifted it over his own body and Lex didn't have to explain why he was naked. Thank God Clark was still wearing his pajamas. 

When Lex remained frozen by his side, tense, and staring at Clark with a horrified look, Clark turned green, pleading eyes on him. "I'm so tired, Lex," he said, pouting. "Nothing works." 

Lex scowled. 

Clark blinked at him. "Please?" 

Lex closed his eyes, already resigned. "All right. But don't blame me when you just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. You might even become accustomed to Bagoas." 

"Bagoas?" Clark asked, bewildered. 

"The spider that crawls across the ceiling at night," Lex said dryly. 

"Oh." Clark sniffed, peering at the ceiling a little apprehensively. 

And then somehow, without Lex being aware of it, Clark had suddenly gotten closer, and his hand was touching Lex's chest. 

"Clark--" Lex said softly, about to let him know that he was naked, for Clark's own sake, if not Lex's, when he began to feel sluggish -- more sluggish than before. 

He yawned, and then shortly heard Clark echo him. 

Wow, was he tired. 

And Clark was sure warm, a furnace against his side. 

Lex pressed his face against warm skin, hair tickling his ear. He shifted, wrapping a leg around the human-sized blanket, thinking nothing of it, his mind groggy and now content. 

Lex yawned, and was lost to the world. 

* * *

Lex had woken up in the morning to an empty bed but, as before, the other side of the bed had been warm, the sheets and mattress dented with Clark's body weight. 

He'd slept twice in the past two weeks, and each time he'd been with Clark. 

Still, Lex was convinced that he'd been cured of this bizarre insomnia, expecting to be able to fall asleep the next night. 

It hadn't happened. 

It hadn't happened for three nights straight. 

It was with relief that Lex finally saw Clark. He was in the Talon, the only place where Lex managed to run across him lately. Their friendship -- or what was left of it -- didn't seem to inspire many visits of late. 

Clark was sitting across from Chloe, a stack of papers between them. They appeared to be in the midst of an intense discussion, Clark with a scowl on his face and Chloe with a gleam in her eye. 

Lex grabbed a cup of coffee and made a beeline for them. For the first time in a long, long time, Clark's face seemed to light up as he saw Lex. 

Chloe, on the other hand, didn't seem that happy to see him. 

"Lex!" Clark said. 

Chloe added a reserved and cautious, "Lex." 

Clark scooted over in the booth, making room for Lex. 

"We were just talking about you," said Chloe. 

Lex sat down, running a hand down his coat, making sure that the lines were straight and unwrinkled. He frowned. "Really." 

"Yes. Right, Clark?" 

Clark shrugged uncomfortably. 

Chloe shot Clark an annoyed look and then accused, "What could you possibly be doing with the property out on Mr. McMillan's old farm?" 

Lex set his coffee cup down abruptly, his coffee almost sloshing over the rim. He leaned back, tense. "That's really none of your business, now is it, _Ms_. _Sullivan_?" 

Chloe set her own coffee down on the table. "Can't you leave the man alone? He's only been living there since the _1960s_ , Lex." 

Lex's mouth drew into a tight line. "My men and equipment are at Mr. McMillan's farm with his full consent. And frankly, Chloe, that's all I'm going to say, and much more than you deserve." 

"It's not fair that you can just--" 

"Chloe," Clark interrupted a little hastily. "I thought you were going to see Lois today." 

Chloe blinked. "Not for hours yet, Clark," she said. 

"Oh," said Clark, and then glanced quickly at Lex before seeming to study his coffee with immense concentration. 

"Are you sleeping well lately, Clark?" Lex asked softly. 

Clark's thigh was pressing against Lex's; Lex suddenly felt _very_ tired -- as if he could fall asleep right there. 

Clark ducked his head. "Not very well." 

"Neither have I. Not since a few nights ago." Lex gave him a meaningful look. 

"What the hell do you care, Lex?" Chloe cut in scathingly. "If anything, it's what you've been doing lately that's making him lose sleep." 

Clark's head shot up. "Chloe," he said sharply. "Don't speak for me like you know what goes on in my mind. If I'm having problems sleeping, it has nothing to do with Lex's actions - or lack thereof." 

Chloe shot Clark a hurt look, her face bewildered. "I only meant--" 

"That's just it. You didn't think before opening your mouth. I'd advise you to do it next time. Tact tends to be a requirement in journalism." 

And then Clark, seemingly unaware of what he was doing, moved closer to Lex, so that their sides were touching. 

Chloe looked at them sharply. "I think I was supposed to see Lois earlier than I thought after all, Clark. I'm going." 

"Okay," Clark said drowsily, leaning against Lex. 

Chagrined, Chloe got up and turned on her heel. 

Lex watched her walk away, the door closing behind her. He then tilted his head down at Clark. "She wasn't very happy, Clark," he said, almost slurring his words. Were there drugs in his coffee? He _felt_ as if he were drugged -- he had to be, if he was almost ready to fall asleep in a coffee shop full of people. 

Clark yawned, and rested his head on Lex's shoulder. "I don't care. She was being rude. She didn't have to say that stuff about you." 

Lex sniffed. "You didn't seem to care about that before." 

"Quiet, Lex. M'want sleep." Clark snuggled closer to Lex. 

Feeling like he was missing something, Lex struggled to keep his eyes open. "I don't think that's a good--" 

"Can I get you anything else?" A loud voice said, forcing Lex to lift his head. 

The server was staring at them, her eyes wide. Lex looked down at Clark. His head was still on Lex's shoulder, his mouth wide open in sleep. "We're fine," Lex said curtly. 

The girl gave him a smirk and Lex watched her retreating back in annoyance. 

"Clark," he said, and then when he received no response, shook him. 

Clark woke with a hurt look on his face. "What?" he asked plaintively. 

Lex still felt as if he could fall asleep, despite knowing that a coffee shop was _not_ a place to have a nap. "Wake up," he said grimly, and then extracted himself from Clark's grip. Out of desperation and sheer self-preservation, he got up and sat down on the booth across from Clark. 

As soon as he left Clark, he felt as if he'd drunk ten cups of coffee. How bizarre. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Clark whispered, mortified. He looked around furtively, trying to see if anyone was watching them. 

"Yes, Clark. Yes, you did." Lex rubbed his eyes, running his hands up and down his face. "This has to stop." 

"I'd like to know how," Clark hissed. "I don't like falling asleep in public anymore than you do, Lex." 

Lex looked down at the table, avoiding Clark's eyes. "Come over tonight, Clark. I want to sleep and I haven't since last time." 

"Are you asking..." 

"Yes," Lex said curtly. 

* * *

Lex stared up at his ceiling, frowning. It was almost one in the morning, and still, Clark hadn't come. He'd thought he'd been clear in the Talon. 

There was the creak of his bedroom door opening, and the almost-silent pad of bare feet against his carpet. Lex turned on his side, peering at the dark figure coming towards him. There was a full moon out tonight, and consequently, Lex could clearly make out Clark. 

Relieved, Lex pulled back the sheet, beckoning to him. "Thank God you came. Everything is starting to get blurry. I was even getting _dizzy_ tonight. Not to mention the errors I'm making at work." 

Clark pulled his shirt over his head, and Lex looked away, swallowing. 

Lex had worn boxers to bed, learning his lesson from the last time. But he wasn't wearing a shirt - he usually went to bed nude and even wearing boxers was irritating. But Clark didn't seem to have a problem with it. He shrugged out of his jeans, running a hand through his hair sluggishly. 

"I need sleep, Lex. If this works, it works." Clark hadn't taken off his shoes, which meant that he'd come over here with bare feet once again. 

"What are you telling your parents?" Lex asked, moving over so Clark could crawl into the bed. 

Clark said nothing; he only looked down at the sheet with a slightly guilty expression. 

"Clark?" Lex prodded warningly. 

"I snuck out. They don't know about my insomnia. If they knew I was coming over here to sleep, they... wouldn't understand." 

Lex snorted. "I bet they wouldn't." 

"It's not like we're doing anything wrong," Clark said defensively. "We're just sleeping near each other." 

Lex put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "It's all right, Clark. I'd much rather have you lie to your parents than go without sleep for another night." 

Lex lay back, waiting for Clark to pull the sheet up, and then raised it up to his own chest. "Do you want me to set the alarm so that you can get home before they wake up?" 

"No, it's okay." 

"But if you oversleep...." 

Clark blushed. "Last time, I woke up when the sun came through the windows. That's what usually happens with me -- it's as if I have an internal alarm clock. But you can set it, if it makes you feel better." 

"If you don't wake up in time, Clark, you could have a lot of explaining to do." 

Clark's blush seemed to deepen. "They'll only think I'm with Lana. It's no big deal." 

"Lana--?" 

"I told them I got back together with her." 

Lex studied Clark carefully. "Why would you do that?" 

"They've been bugging me about it for a while. Mom likes Lana. And -- well, it helps to explain why I've been acting so strangely lately. It's much easier for them to accept that I'm having problems with a girl and staying out late with her than..." 

"Sleeping with a Luthor?" 

"Having problems sleeping," Clark said firmly. 

Lex quirked an eyebrow, a shot of savage amusement rushing through him. He smirked, a clear indication of his thoughts on the matter. 

Clark sighed. "It's pathetic, I know, but -- can we please stop talking about Lana?" 

"By all means, Clark." Lex glanced over at the alarm clock. "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to set it? The thought of your parents wondering where you are, and then looking for you -- even if they do think you're with your supposed girlfriend -- makes me a bit nervous." Lex swallowed, Jonathan Kent's shotgun looming large in his mind. 

"No, I'll wake up. But like I said, you can still set it if it makes you feel better, Lex." 

"No," Lex said slowly, looking carefully at Clark. "That's all right." He paused, licking dry lips, and then continued, softly, "I'd wondered when you left. Your side of the bed was still warm but I didn't hear you leave." 

Clark's face got redder. "I think I left just a second before you woke up. I'm sorry I didn't say good bye." 

"I understand, Clark." 

They lay there, side by side, quiet, staring up at the ceiling. Minutes passed. 

Bagoas was back, slowly creeping across the ceiling, his web glinting softly in the moonlight. Lex really did have to get someone up there to clean the dust and cobwebs. 

His alarm clock was ticking loudly. 

_Tick_. 

Lex shifted, bunching his pillow up. 

_Tick_. 

Uncomfortable, he shifted again, turning so he was staring at the ceiling. 

Bagoas was just reaching the light fixture, legs feeling out the metal ridge of the light, looking for a hole that he could creep through. 

_Tick_. 

Bagoas was gone. 

Lex sighed, exasperated. "Are you still awake, Clark?" he asked softly. 

"Yeah." 

"Shit. I don't think this is working anymore." 

"Maybe if we gave it more time?" 

"All right." Hesitantly, Lex added, "Good night, Clark." 

Clark answered, surprised, "'Night, Lex." 

It was twenty minutes before Lex broke the silence again. 

" _Fuck_ ," he swore and rubbed his eyes. Clark quietly sighed beside him. 

"What's different this time?" asked Lex. "Why could we fall asleep before, but not now?" 

"I don't know," said Clark, annoyed. "Maybe it was just a fluke in the first place." 

"A fluke the first time, maybe, but not twice. I _need_ to sleep, Clark." 

"Well, so do I! Don't you think that if I knew what was wrong, I would fix it? God, Lex!" 

Lex turned towards Clark, stretching and hitting the headboard in frustration. "But I don't know that, do I, Clark? You never tell me anything. Or if you do, it's never the truth." 

"I tell you what's necessary," Clark gritted out. 

"Which is nothing!" 

"What about you?" Clark asked, scowling, practically looming over Lex. "You should talk! You haven't told me the truth in ages!" 

"Back off," Lex said sharply and pushed against Clark's chest. And just like that, as soon as he touched Clark, his anger dissolved; he was calm, but once again exhausted. 

Clark had also lost his angry expression; he was looking down at Lex in confusion. "I feel like I could fall asleep again," said Clark, glancing at the hand on his chest, and then back up to Lex. 

Lex softly stroked the ridge of Clark's breastbone. "Yes," he said slowly, "so do I." 

"Do you think it could be..." 

Lex removed his hand, and then gasped as the calm, tranquil and peaceful feeling dissolved. "It seems like it." 

Lex moved closer to Clark, along his side. "Lie down, Clark." 

Clark shifted, lying half on his back and side, making sure he was touching Lex. "Do you still feel tired?" he asked, his voice gentle and soft. 

"Like I'm going to drop off any minute now." Clark's chest was a bit sweaty in the heat, but Lex didn't mind; he only tried to get closer -- if that was possible. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Lex," said Clark, and yawned. 

The last thing Lex remembered was replying, "It's okay," and then dropping off like a stone. 

The sun woke him up, and the fact that the warmth against his side was receding. "Clark?" Lex asked, blinking. 

Clark paused, one leg on the floor. "Morning Lex," he said, uncomfortable. 

Lex put one hand on the bed, bracing himself as he sat up. "So it worked." 

Clark nodded, and then swung his other leg over the side. Lex latched onto his arm before he could leave. "Clark." 

Clark turned his head. "Yeah?" he asked softly. 

"Come over today." 

Clark stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" 

Lex ran his thumb once over Clark's forearm, and then released him, collapsing back on the bed. He stretched, yawning as he lifted his arms above his head, the sheet falling down so it just covered the top of his boxers. "I'm still exhausted. One night of sleep doesn't make up for the countless nights I've missed already." 

"You want me to come over here so we can sleep?" Clark asked cautiously, his eyes on Lex's chest. 

Lex quirked an eyebrow. "I never thought I would say this again, Clark, and I haven't since I was ten, but we can have a nap. It'll do us good." 

Clark's mouth curled up into a soft smile. "Okay," he said, ducking his head. 

* * *

"Clark?" Lex asked, walking into his office. "My staff let me know that you were here." 

Clark got up from his sofa, a sheepish look on his face. "You said to come over." 

Lex glanced down at his watch. "Yes, but I meant this afternoon. Don't you have classes?" 

Clark's hair was sweaty and sticking up -- the temperature outside had risen twenty degrees in one day, and everyone, including Lex, was starting to feel the effects. 

"I kind of -- skipped them?" Clark bounced on the balls of his feet, fidgeting. 

Despite himself, Lex couldn't help smirking. "What would your parents say, Clark?" 

Clark gave him a sharp look. "Nothing, because they'll never know." 

"All right. I'll grant you that." Lex took his suit jacket off, relieved to be rid of it. He was sure there was sweat under his armpits and down his back. When all Clark did was stare at his chest, Lex said in explanation, "This heat is horrible." 

Clark's eyes lingered on Lex's throat, and Lex swiped a bead of sweat off in annoyance. 

"Mom and Dad hate it already. They don't have air conditioning at the farm." 

"I have air conditioning, but I'm starting to wonder if it's even working." 

"It does seem hot in here," said Clark, eyes again going to Lex's neck. "Or at least hot for a place with air conditioning." 

Lex walked over to his desk, grabbing a notepad. He wrote down, "air conditioning" to remind himself to do something about it. "I'll get it taken care of." 

Clark shrugged. "It's your place." 

Clark sat down on the couch, and Lex slowly walked over to him. "So, how are your classes?" 

Clark sighed and said, "Will you just come here, Lex? I'm still exhausted." He gestured to his side. 

"Fine," Lex said, uncomfortable, and sat down on the edge of the couch cushion. 

Clark sighed again in exasperation. "Come here, Lex," he said, and put an arm around Lex, forcing him to sit with his back to Clark's chest. "Against me, come on." 

"Clark, I don't think--" 

As soon as Lex's back was touching Clark's chest, he didn't exactly lose his train of thought, but he _did_ not care anymore. 

All he wanted was sleep. 

* * *

Installing an additional air conditioning unit seemed to be no match against Smallville's extraordinary heat wave; Lex had finally given up, flinging all the windows open; at least this way he would get a breeze. He'd pushed the bed covers to the bottom of the bed, and when that wasn't enough, he'd flung the sheets off in frustration. 

He hadn't bothered with a shirt, only wearing a pair of clinging boxers, which he was seriously considering taking off. But there was always the possibility that Clark would show up, and Lex didn't want to be naked, lying atop the bed when he arrived. 

He hadn't slept in three days, not since Clark had last shown up in Lex's office, and the heat, together with Lex's insomnia, wasn't helping his mood. 

"Lex." 

Lex turned his head as he heard the deep voice; a voice with a rich, smoke-filled quality. 

Clark walked out of the shadows, miraculously appearing where Lex could swear no one had been before. He was wearing a white shirt, clinging to his chest, almost purple in the dark light. 

"Somehow I knew you were going to show up tonight," Lex said tiredly. 

"It's hot," said Clark, stating the obvious, pulling his shirt off, almost peeling it off his chest as it clung, damp with sweat. 

Lex stared. "The air conditioning isn't working. I'm going to sue the company that installed it." 

Lex stretched on the bed, pretending that he wasn't watching Clark as he took off his jeans. Like Lex, he came to bed in only his boxers, and they were clinging to him in the heat, clearly showing the outline of-- 

Don't go there, Lex. 

"I couldn't make it over here until now," said Clark softly. "Mom and Dad bought a fan today and put it in their bedroom -- they were so relieved to get a break from the heat that they basically collapsed and went to bed early tonight. I had no problem sneaking out." 

Lex stretched again, turning so that he was on his side, facing away from Clark. "Hurry up, Clark, so I can get some sleep." 

There was an awkward silence, and then Clark shifted over, resting a hand on Lex's damp back. "Is that enough?" 

Lex's eyelids were already dropping, his limbs lethargic, sleep not far off. 

He slowly came to awareness, his mind fuzzy, his toes curling in pleasure. Something hot and hard was pressing against his cock, a perfect place for Lex to rub against. Lex moaned, still half asleep, clutching warm, sweat-slicked skin. 

Lex was aware of a cool breeze wafting along his naked back, and he shuddered, breaking out in goosebumps as he shifted closer to the warm body against him. 

Lex thrust in a circle, his mouth curling into a sleepy smile. He clutched at warm skin with lethargic hands, curling his leg around a hip, which gave him an even better angle. 

As he shuddered, coming lazily, he opened his eyes. 

Wide, blue eyes stared at him in shock. 

The next thing Lex knew, Clark had shot out of the bed like a spring had been pulled, and he turned his back, facing away from Lex. 

"Clark," Lex gasped, shocked. He pulled the sheet over his groin. Somehow, during the night, his boxers had been pushed down past his hips, and were now dangling from one ankle. 

Clark was breathing heavily, and a deep, red flush was spreading down his back. He wouldn't look at Lex. 

"I didn't know it was you," Lex said feebly. But deep down, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he'd known that it was Clark that he'd been humping -- Jesus, _humping_ \-- against. 

"I know, Lex," said Clark quietly. "I don't blame you." He began to gather up his clothes, pulling his shirt on and then struggling into his jeans. 

With Clark's back turned, Lex delicately lifted the sheet, looking for any evidence of what he'd done. 

"But still, it had to be a shock--" 

"Well, yeah," said Clark, bending over to put his boots on, "but I'm a guy. I understand..." 

His stomach wasn't wet, the only dampness from sweat. There was no come. Nothing. 

"Um, I mean, I understand that you can wake up, and..." Clark fidgeted, still facing away from Lex. 

If there was no come on Lex or on the sheets, that meant that _Clark_ \-- 

Shit. 

Lex closed his eyes; and this time he was the one that avoided looking at Clark. 

"Clark, are you sure you don't want to have a shower before you go?" 

Clark turned, finally looking at Lex. He pulled on the bottom of his shirt nervously, his eyes on the floor. "I-- er -- my parents will be waking up soon--" 

"Yes," said Lex harshly, "you better go." 

"Yeah. Um. Bye, Lex." 

Somehow, Lex got the feeling that this would be the last time Clark would sneak into Lex's bedroom. 

* * *

As soon as Clark was out of Lex's view, he'd gotten out of there so fast that the trees had shuddered as he came to a slamming stop. 

And then he took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his burning cheeks and pulling agitatedly at his hair. 

Blushing, he lifted his shirt, delicately touching Lex's dried come, which was flaking on his stomach. 

Clark had woken up before Lex. He'd felt Lex -- _moving_ against him, and still, he hadn't done anything. He'd just -- lain there. 

He didn't know why he hadn't tried to wake Lex. Anyone normal would have done that, or jerked away in disgust. But instead, Clark had just let Lex -- move, and then -- then -- he'd... 

Clark ducked his head, trying to hide his face even though there was no one around to see him blush. 

Clark had gotten hard. 

As Lex had moved around him, poking him with something wet and hard (his erection, Clark, face it), Clark couldn't help moving himself, wiggling so he could press his cock against Lex's leg. 

He didn't know if Lex had noticed. 

He was going to _die_ if Lex had. 

* * *

Lex walked into his office, skimming a small stack of paper leaflets. Three assistants were on his heels, talking loudly, all vying for his attention. 

As Lex glanced up from his papers, he came to a dead stop, his assistants almost running into him from behind. "Clark," Lex said blankly. 

"Hi, Lex," Clark said. He gestured to the assistants. "I guess this is a bad time?" 

Lex sharply gestured with his head and then all three of the ladies were quietly retreating, shutting the door softly behind him. He set the leaflets on top of his desk, and then approached Clark, cautiously, and yet still somewhat hopefully. 

They stared at each other, silently. 

"Lex," Clark burst out loudly, unable to take the silence, "I'm so sorry." 

Lex did a double take. "What?" 

"I should have stopped you, but it was such a surprise to wake up with you..." 

Lex stared at Clark blankly, and then took a surprised breath. "Are you talking about what happened the last time you were -- over?" 

Clark looked down, his bangs falling into his eyes. "I know anyone else with sense would have woken you, but I really -- I didn't -- I--" 

"Clark," Lex interrupted, relieved, "It's all right. You have nothing to apologize for. Truly." 

"But you must have been angry when you woke up and saw -- me." 

"Clark, it was normal. And of course you must have been surprised to have woken up to find me -- doing that. I would have frozen as well." In reality, if Lex had found the person distasteful, he would have gotten out of that situation so fast... but he didn't want to split hairs. He was just relieved that Clark seemed to have a totally different take on the situation. If Clark still wanted to see Lex after Lex had basically _humped_ him, it was fine with him. 

"Then you're not mad?" Clark asked hopefully. 

"No, Clark," Lex said firmly. 

"Oh." And then Clark blushed a bright red. "Do you want to--" He gestured to the couch. 

Lex smiled. "Tempting, but I have a meeting in half an hour. Do you want to come over tonight instead?" 

"Okay, Lex." 

Lex walked forward, touching Clark briefly on the arm in reassurance. "Thanks for coming over Clark," he said, and then picked up the leaflets and was out of the room. 

* * *

Clark sat down on Lex's sofa after he'd left, grinning in relief. 

Lex _did_ still want to see him -- sleep with him -- and he wasn't mad. 

Clark didn't know what he would have done if Lex had told him to get out; he'd come to look forward to their nights together, even if they did only sleep together. 

It was nice. 

Clark ran his hand over the couch cushion that Lex had last fallen asleep on, his mouth curling into a fond smile. 

And then he cried out in pain, slamming his hands over his ears. 

There was a ringing, a sharp droning sound sending agony through him. Clark grabbed the couch cushions, putting them over his ears, trying to block out the sound. No doubt he looked like a moron, and pain-filled tears were running down his face, but it was _agony_. 

He weakly got up from the couch, stumbling around the room, banging into furniture and paintings. 

The sound - the sound was coming from the wall. 

Clark zeroed in on it, his eyes red in his irritation. 

His vision went from normal to x-ray without his control, and Clark winced again, everything seeming to fail. But what he _could_ see made him realize that there was something in the wall. Something square, something lined with lead, something that he couldn't see through. 

Without even thinking about it, Clark had slammed his fist into the wall-safe, tearing through metal and concrete. There was a screeching sound as he did it, but it was nowhere near as loud as the incessant droning. 

His hand clutched an object that was hard, sharp, and _his_. 

And then Clark was a blur, gone, heading towards his Fortress of Solitude. 

Back in Lex's office, part of the wall shuddered, and then collapsed, falling in a downpour of plaster and metal. 

* * *

It wasn't until Clark had arrived at Lex's bedroom, and had crossed the threshold, that he decided what to do. One more night. Was that too much to ask? 

"Lex," Clark said softly. 

Lex flicked the bedside lamp on; he was sitting up in the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He was wide-awake, almost as if he'd been staring at nothing in the dark -- or waiting for Clark. "Clark," Lex said coldly. "I was wondering when you would show up." 

Clark gently closed Lex's bedroom door behind him. 

"Would you care to explain why a wall in my office has almost totally collapsed?" 

Clark shrugged. 

Lex treated him with a piercing stare. "Why there's a hole in the wall where I used to have a very good and serviceable safe?" 

Clark walked forward, rubbing his bare feet against the lush carpet. "Did you have a break-in?" he asked stupidly. 

Lex's nostrils flared. "It seems so. And you wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" 

Clark looked at Lex innocently. "Why are you asking me all these questions, Lex?" And then he blushed, because the look Lex gave him clearly let him know that Lex wasn't buying his innocent act for a minute. "Can't we just get some sleep?" Clark asked awkwardly, glumly. 

"I wish for once -- just once, Clark -- you'd tell me the truth," hissed Lex. "How could you possibly think that whatever you have to tell me -- after all this time -- that I'd use it against you?" Lex flung the sheet back, leaning forward earnestly. "You can trust me, Clark." 

Clark looked down, and then peeled his shirt off, using it to wipe some of the sweat off his face. "I really am tired, Lex," he said. "Can we go to bed?" 

Lex turned the light off with a violent flick of his wrist. "By all means, Clark," he said coldly. 

It was like getting into bed with a cold-blooded reptile. Lex was rigid and frozen by his side, and Clark could practically feel his anger coming off in waves. 

"Lex?" Clark said hesitantly, and laid a hand on his bare back. 

Lex jerked away from him violently. "Don't touch me yet. I don't -- I'm not ready to go to sleep yet." 

Clark kicked the bottom of the sheet in his frustration. He winced as his big toe tore a hole, and then subtly tried to wiggle it out. 

There was an exasperated sound from Lex, and then he demanded, "What the hell are you doing to the sheets?" 

"Nothing," Clark said guiltily. Finally, when it was almost five minutes of Lex's grim silence, Clark burst out, "I don't understand why you're mad! You have no reason to complain. You haven't been telling me the truth for a long time, Lex. Don't pass judgment on me until you've come clean. You shouldn't pass the first stone without--" 

"God, not more of your father's stupid platitudes!" 

Clark shifted, pouting. "It's true, you should--" 

"Truth! That'll be the day!" 

"Lex," Clark said, putting a hand on his arm, "I just said--" 

"Don't fucking touch me," Lex hissed. If anything, that made Clark even angrier. He tightened his grip on Lex's arm, and when Lex tried to pull away, Clark didn't let him. 

"Let go of me, Clark," Lex warned. 

"Everything was going so well! We were getting along fine! Why do you have to be such a jerk--" 

Lex screamed in anger, agitatedly trying to jerk away from Clark. Clark finally had to release him, or Lex would have broken his own arm. 

As soon as Lex was free, he lunged toward Clark, flipping him over so Clark was on his back, and Lex was sitting on his lap. Lex made a sound of frustration, his face in a grimace, a hand pulled back over his head, ready to strike. 

"Are you going to hit me, Lex?" Clark asked softly, deadly. "I'd advise against it." 

"Would you?" Lex asked coldly. "And what are you going to do about it?" 

Clark smiled sweetly. "Just this," he said, and then flipped them over violently, so that he was the one on top. He raised his own hand above his head, his body tense as he leaned forward, hips pushing as he got closer, moving, his mouth opening in a gasp, pushing--and pressing his erection against Lex's. 

They both froze. 

Clark's sharp gasp seemed to break their paralysis; and there was a scramble of limbs moving, bodies jerking as they tried to get closer; as close as possible. 

Lex grabbed the back of Clark's boxers, gripping them and pulling them down so he could squeeze Clark's ass. Clark hissed as his boxers were pulled down, the band catching on his cock. Finally, he impatiently pulled them down himself, allowing him to rub against Lex's hard stomach. 

"Fuck," Lex hissed, "you bastard." And he tore at Clark's mouth, starting a violent -- and sweet -- kiss. 

Clark limply dropped the hand that had been raised to strike, using it to brace himself above Lex as he moved his hips, fucking the hollow of Lex's hip. 

When he ran into Lex's boxers, he jerked them off, ripping them in his excitement. 

"Jesus," Lex said, looking down at his torn boxers, and then flinging them off his ankle. Lex wrapped his legs around Clark's hips, and -- _Oh God_ \-- Clark's cock pressed against Lex's. 

It was hot, hard, and _alive_ against him. 

Clark whimpered, and then whimpered again as Lex squeezed the cheeks of his ass, _hard_. 

"Fucking _move_ , Clark," Lex demanded, and reached between their bodies, curling his hand around both their cocks. 

As Clark felt himself press against Lex's hardness, his mouth opened wide in surprise, and then when Lex started _thrusting_ , he felt like he was going to _die_. "Oh my God," he said. 

Lex did something absolutely _obscene_ with his hand, and Clark threw his head back, gasping in great breaths of air. "Oh my God; Oh my God," he panted, as Lex licked the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, laving and mouthing his skin. 

"Harder," Lex hissed, and Clark started thrusting violently, moving his hips against Lex, whimpering as he got a little too enthusiastic and accidentally pressed against the slick head of Lex's cock. 

"Kiss me, Clark," Lex demanded; Clark meekly obeyed, his mind filled with the musky, sexy smell of Lex. 

As Lex pulled back, licking the bottom of Clark's lip before biting it sharply, Clark convulsed, Lex's name escaping unconsciously. 

Lex pushed Clark's chest back, so that he could see. "That's right," Lex urged, "come for me." 

" _Lex_ ," said Clark, still moving his hips. 

"Oh Jesus, Clark, do it harder." 

Clark jerked, still coming, and then Lex whispered, " _Oh, fuck_ ," and followed him. 

They both collapsed; Clark bracing himself just in time before his full weight landed on Lex. Turning on their sides, Lex's legs still wrapped around Clark, they kissed softly, and then fell into a deep, satiated sleep. 

Clark woke up the next morning with the sun shining directly into his eyes, disoriented, and feeling sticky and dirty. Lex was still curled around him, and as Clark shifted, Lex's eyes opened. 

Lex blinked, and then looked down at their bodies: chests still plastered together, dried come sticking and flaking. "Shit. This really did happen." 

Clark extracted himself from Lex's grip, feeling cold even though the sun was shining directly on him. "You regret it?" 

Lex pulled back, studying Clark's face. "No, Clark," he said. "It was unexpected. I never thought..." 

Clark hesitantly touched Lex's shoulder; his skin was so soft. "Thought what?" 

Lex swallowed. "I have to be honest with you, Clark." Looking at Clark sharply, he added, "It has been known to happen." 

Clark released Lex and sat up, curling his legs up to his chest. "What is it, Lex?" 

Lex seemed reluctant to go on; he stared down at the sheet, running his finger along one smooth edge. Finally, he looked at Clark, staring not at his eyes, but at his mouth. "I've wanted this for a long time, Clark. A really long time. I never thought it would happen, though. Especially considering our relationship lately. And yet, I should have known. Really, you can hate someone and still have sex with them." 

"Lex!" Clark gasped. "Hate you? How could you ever think that?" 

Lex grimaced. "We haven't been friends in a long time, Clark." 

"Maybe for you! And I don't know if you hate _me_ , but we've always been friends. Friends can fight, friends can argue -- they can even have falling outs. But Lex, you _are_ my friend, and you always will be." 

Lex smiled softly. "I'd like to believe that--" 

Clark moved forward, grabbing Lex's arm and then gripping his hand tightly. "Believe it! This time, I'm telling you the truth." 

Lex studied him, eyes vulnerable, seeming unwilling to take Clark's word for it even when his sincerity was obvious. 

"The truth, Lex," Clark repeated. "I swear." 

Lex licked his lips absently. "All right," he said slowly. "We might as well... try this. At least for a while. We do have to sleep together, anyway." 

Clark released Lex, guilty again, but this time for an entirely different reason. 

"It's strange," said Lex, still thoughtful. 

"What is?" Clark asked, a sick feeling passing through him. 

"That we could touch like that last night -- even now -- and I don't feel like immediately falling asleep. Have you felt at all tired?" 

"A little," Clark said weakly. 

"I don't feel tired at all." Lex reached out, touching the back of Clark's hand, his mouth in a soft smile. 

Clark wavered briefly, tempted to let this go on another night. 

But -- truth. Was he really such a hypocrite? 

Clark closed his eyes, resigned and sad. 

"Clark? What's wrong?" 

Clark pulled his hand away, cradling it protectively against his chest. "Lex. I fixed it." 

Lex gave him a quizzical look. "What?" 

"The insomnia. It -- shouldn't be a problem anymore. You can fall asleep just as well without me as with." 

"I don't understand." 

Clark shifted, retreating to the edge of the bed, almost as if he was getting ready to flee. "Something was making us stay awake, and I destroyed it." 

Lex gave him a sharp look. "'Something' was making us stay awake?" 

"Yes." 

"And you -- destroyed it." 

Clark answered, nervously, "Yes." 

"Clark," Lex said. "I'm going to need more of an explanation than that." 

"You had something that belonged to me, Lex. You shouldn't have had it. This all happened because of it." 

Lex gaped. "This all -- are you talking about the sex, Clark?" 

Clark looked away from Lex's angry face, his mind a jumble of mixed up thoughts. "Yes," he whispered inaudibly. And then he said louder, "Yes." 

"Are you saying that it's _my_ fault?" 

"Partly." Clark's nostrils flared. "That crystal didn't belong to you." 

Lex paused and then said carefully, "The -- crystal. The crystal that I searched for and found - entirely legally -- the crystal that you say belongs to you. You're saying that it had something to do with my insomnia?" 

"I've said more than I should have already, Lex," Clark said. "Just know that I've fixed it. You can sleep again." Clark added, almost sadly, "You don't need me anymore." 

There was a frigid silence from Lex. 

"What the hell was all of this, then, Clark?" Lex gestured between them. "What was all that talk about friends and truth? If you knew this before, why didn't you tell me? Why the pretense?" 

Clark avoided Lex's eyes. "It was the truth. I just didn't tell you about it until now." 

Lex stared at him in stunned silence. "Why the sex, Clark?" Lex finally burst out. "Why the hell did you let that happen?" he almost cried. 

Clark got up from the bed, not able to handle looking at Lex's angry, broken face. "It just did! I didn't mean for it to happen! It -- just -- did." 

Clark grabbed his clothes, clutching them to his chest. "I'm sorry, Lex," he whispered, and then used his speed to get out there, not caring that Lex would see him, not caring that he was naked, not caring at all. 

* * *

Lex stared up at his ceiling, exasperated. There was no longer any ticking to piss him off; he'd replaced his alarm clock with an electric one. Now, the green digital lights kept drawing his attention, making him stare at it numbly for minutes on end. 

Like numerous times before, he'd hidden the clock within his nightstand. He couldn't tell what time it was, but at least the light wasn't driving him nuts. 

He sighed, watching Bagoas creep across the ceiling. He'd had someone clean the lights and dust, but still, the spider seemed to elude them. 

Lex turned on his side, punching his pillow in frustration. This was his third night without Clark, and subsequently, his third night of insomnia. 

Even though Clark had said he'd fixed Lex's insomnia (with a very vague and strange explanation about destroying the crystal), Lex still couldn't fall asleep. 

He'd managed to nod off a few times, but he would only gain a couple of hours before he'd wake up, disoriented, reaching for someone who was never there. 

Grimacing, Lex quickly opened his drawer, checking the time. Another hour had passed. 

Almost ready to get up and work, even though it was two in the morning, he paused, one leg over the bed. There was something moving in the corner of the room. 

Lex's heart jumped, and he peered into the dark guardedly. "Clark?" he asked hesitantly. 

There was movement, and then -- 

Lex released a relieved sigh. "What are you doing here?" 

Clark took an uncertain step forward. He was in his pajamas, his feet bare again. Fortunately, the heat wave had died off a couple of days ago, and a chill had replaced it. Clark was no longer sweaty -- Lex smirked -- which incidentally, wasn't that fortunate. 

"I took a chance," said Clark. 

Lex got back into the bed, curling his legs underneath him. "What do you mean, Clark?" 

Clark approached the bed cautiously, his head down, eyes staring at the floor. "A chance that you can't sleep either." Clark looked up, face sad. "Lex, say the word, and I'm gone." 

Lex frowned and turned towards the window, seeing the moon but not really seeing it at all. Slowly, he looked back at Clark, quickly scanning him up and down, noting the leaves and dirt clinging to his clothes and hair. "You walked over here, didn't you?" 

Clark hesitated. "Yes," he said slowly. 

"Perhaps not exactly a walk?" 

Clark opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

Lex rested his chin in his hand, thoughtfully. "You don't have to answer that, Clark." Finally, he sighed, pulling the sheets back. "Get in here." 

Clark walked forward, awkwardly sitting on the bed beside Lex. "You're not mad?" he asked, his voice small. 

Lex grimaced. "I didn't say that. But there's a point when your lies and avoidance become -- normal. And I can't sleep. There's always that." 

"Lex," Clark said, curling up along his side. "I do trust you. I do. It's just so hard..." 

Lex put a hand on Clark's back, stroking softly. "Lying all your life must be a difficult habit to break," he said. 

"Lex--" 

"I should know, Clark. Don't try to tell me that you don't think I lie to you. You said that directly to my face three nights ago." 

Clark touched Lex's hip gently, stroking soothingly. "I do know," he allowed. "But I also know that you never lie about what really matters. All the important things, you tell the truth." 

Lex sneered, looking at Clark incredulously. "You _don't_ know that. And you don't know what I've lied about, either." 

"Yes, I do, Lex. The important things. Not lies about your company, not lies about your father or your business practices." Clark grabbed Lex's hand, forcing him to look at him. "The important things: what's really in your heart. You'd never lie about that." 

Lex swallowed thickly. "You don't know--" 

"I do, Lex," Clark said firmly. "And I'll always be here for that truth. If you want to eventually tell me the rest, that's fine, too." 

Lex glanced down at their clasped hands, unwilling to look directly at Clark when his heart was in his throat. "When did you get so smart?" 

Clark snorted. "Right. You're talking about the worst liar in the world here." 

Lex ran his thumb over the top of Clark's hand, coldness starting to creep back into his face. "Yes, there is that." 

Clark gripped Lex's hand harder, forcing back his attention. "I swear to God that I'll tell you everything, Lex. You just have to give me time. Everything's been so strange these past two weeks. I - wouldn't know where to start." 

Lex sat up and tried to pull away, his face reserved. 

But Clark urgently gripped his hand harder, squeezing reassuringly. "The truth Lex, I promise." 

Lex smiled falsely. "I know, Clark. It's all right." 

Clark let out a sound of frustration, and then darted forward, grabbing Lex by the shoulders. "The truth, Lex," he hissed, and then kissed him; kissed him with all his heart, all his pent up frustration and all his sincerity. 

When Clark pulled away, Lex put a hand up to his lips, almost as if he didn't believe what Clark had done. 

"The truth," Clark repeated harshly. 

Lex dropped his hand and lifted an eyebrow. "All right, Clark. There's no reason to get worked up. We have time to work on the truth, too." 

Lex put his hand on Clark's cheek, kissing him softly on the lips one last time. He urged Clark to lie back down, and then scooted forward, crooking a leg over Clark's hip. "Let's go to sleep, Clark." 

The End 


End file.
